


Here comes the rush before we touch

by nearlyconscious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/F, Wizarding LGBTQ, somewhat UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/pseuds/nearlyconscious
Summary: Ginny recalls a very special night.





	Here comes the rush before we touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiertorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/gifts).



> The title is from ‘Closer’ by Tegan and Sara (and it might make for a good soundtrack to this). Warm thanks to my beta Y!

Luna was the one who told me about this party. She’s been in on the gay Wizarding community for a while, because she wasn’t as slow as me to figure out that she liked women – mind you, we both like men as well, but that’s beside the point. So she told me there was this exclusive Solstice celebration for witches, and of course I was intrigued. I’ve been to a few Muggle gay bars with Gabrielle, but this is different. I didn’t fancy a Daily Prophet headline along the lines of «Weaslette dumps the Boy-Who-Lived because she’s a lesbian», so I kept a low profile. It’s not easy meeting women who are interested in women if you’re not going to specific places, though… so I was really looking forward to that night, you know? I had sort of dressed up.

Anyway, so I get to the Apparition point, and it’s this really isolated place, like, there’s this big pier archway in the middle of nowhere. You can hear the sounds of the party inside, it’s bustling with lights and chatter, contrasting with the misty countryside surrounding the archway. I got stamped with a glittery flourish on my wrist by a bubbly hostess and once that was done, I was able to step inside.  
  
It seemed like a large portion of the crowd was drunk already. I like to drink, but I didn’t fancy making a fool of myself in unknown surroundings. Not that I was worried about being outed once I left the party: with all the binding anonymity spells I had to go through to even get an invitation, that wasn’t a problem. No, the truth of the matter is, who wants a bad reputation in a community you barely know? I get _way_ too flirty when I’m tipsy.

Five minutes later, I was sitting in an alcove overlooking the dancefloor with a tall glass of pumpkin juice. It was small and the decoration made me think of a giant Pygmy puff: fluffy purple pillows scattered on a bright pink bench. I thought about Luna who had to cancel coming with me to go study a new species of Pogrebins. Of course, who could refuse Portkeying to Siberia in December to study some murderous rocks? Sigh. I was sipping nervously and trying to convince myself that there was no reason to be intimidated and that I would be fine, and the sound of high heels getting closer didn’t make me react right away.

  
‘Weasley !’

  
The voice was familiar and I cringed. I’d recognise that sing-song anywhere, but I _really_ didn’t expect to hear it in that context. I looked up and there she was, Pansy Parkinson. She looked way too pleased with herself and that was the most recognisable thing about her.

  
‘Well, well, I didn’t know you were a witch-loving witch...’ she said, smiling like a Cheshire cat who got the cream and top-notch lipsticks.  
  
I have to admit that even then, there was something about her voice that I liked. That sodding melodic snarky voice. I was sort of wishing that she’d be wholly repulsive so it would be easier to hate her, you know? I certainly couldn’t say she _looked_ repulsive either, actually… I was having a hard time trying not to stare at her cleavage. She went on:  
  
‘...so things didn’t work out with Scarhead, uh?’

  
That snapped me out of my reverie.

  
‘Parkinson. Things didn’t work out with Ferretface?’

  
She stared at me, unreadable. Had I hit a nerve? Well, she had started it, after all. Just as I was wondering if she was about to throw her cocktail in my face, she erupted with laughter – loud, contagious laughter.

  
‘I’m sorry, Weasley, I’m ruder than usual when I’ve had a drink. Here, scoot, would you, my feet hurt.'

  
I would have protested, but I was distracted by the way her stockings dug into the skin of her thighs. I made room on the small bench. She gave a contented sigh as she took off her ridiculously high shoes.

  
‘Why do you even bother with these things?’

  
Admittedly, that wasn’t my most eloquent line. She smirked.

  
‘It makes me feel sexy. I like to see people stare.’ She looked at me pointedly. ‘It’s also a good thing to hold onto while you’re fucking.’

  
I nearly spit back my pumpkin juice at that, and just as I was catching my breath, she seemed to spot someone over my shoulder and, I kid you not, she squeaked in panic;

  
‘Fuck! Quick, Weasley, kiss me!’  
  
‘Wh-’

And then she cut me off by kissing me out of the blue. It was a hard, rushed kiss at first, but her lips were soft. Before I could fully register what was happening, her hands were sliding down my back and up my neck. I felt her upper body press again mine and MERLIN –  
  
It was over as soon as it’d started. My breath was short and I stared at her face – we had never even been that close to each other, and we had just kissed! She had such expressive brown eyes. She sat back with a flush on her face and I awkwardly asked:

‘Um… What was that ?’She looked genuinely apologetic, and that was a rare sight.  
  
‘My ex was looking this way, I’m sorry. I didn’t want her to come this way, it’s been quite a bad break-up, and we both really need to move on, so… I’m sorry for basically assaulting your mouth, oh Merlin… Hold on, I’ll get you a drink.’

I was still sort of high from the kiss. She levitated two cocktails to us and I laid back on the couch. I took a few sips, trying to regain composure. Was that disappointment I was feeling, that she’d only kissed me because her ex was there ? I found myself wondering what her ex looked like – I hadn’t seen her.She asked me a question about my studies and just like that, we were talking about Healing spells and Arithmancy like nothing special had just happened. It was surreal, but also very nice because the conversation was interesting and Pansy was friendly.  
A few minutes in, that’s when my Gryffindor courage finally kicked in. Or the cocktail, maybe.

  
‘Parkinson, it’s a shame I have no ex at this party, because I’d fancy kissing you again.’

  
‘Oh yeah?’ She bared teeth as she smiled. ‘That might be arranged.’  
  
We kissed again and this time, I dared to touch her too. The skin of her thighs was as soft as it had looked.


End file.
